FAMA
by DivineError
Summary: Otro día más en la vida de Harry, y las consecuencias de ser un ídolo de masas. Porque la fama no lo es todo. OneShot.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que extrañamente se les hacen conocidos, no son míos. Pertenecen a JK Rowling.

¡Hola! Este es un OneShot escrito por mí hace décadas, y lo quise publicar cuando lo encontré por ahí, marginado entre otros relatos. Es bastante cortito.

Advertencias:

NO contiene Spoilers del 7mo libro

Harry no está con Ginny, y es padrino del pequeño _Arthur_ hijo de Herms y Ron.

**FAMA**

Estaba harto, cansado de la maldita gente que todos los días lo perseguían, buscaban e idolatraban. No podía ni siquiera salir tranquilo sin que alguna fanática loca le propusiese matrimonio o un hijo. Bufando, se acomodó la gorra Nike y las gafas de sol oscuras.

Entró a la juguetería mirando al suelo e intentando por todos lo medios que su presencia pasara desapercibida. El local estaba abarrotado de gente que tenía el mismo propósito que él: comprar regalos y juguetes para sus pequeños seres queridos. Niñas y niños de todas las edades se le cruzaban correteando por aquí y por allá pidiendo esto y aquello. Las madres gritaban intentando tranquilizar a sus hijos magos y brujitas, y los vendedores estresados queriendo cubrir las necesidades de sus jóvenes clientes.

Algunas chicas de por ahí cuchicheaban mirando a la nueva muñeca, exaltadas. En cambio, los chicos apreciando los nuevos modelos de escobas voladoras. Harry, sin proponérselo estaba sonriendo ante este clima de alegría y entusiasmo, siempre le habían gustado los niños. Esa abrumadora forma de gritar y sonreír le encantaba, esa inocencia y esas caritas redondas e infantiles hicieron que todo el enojo anterior se le esfumara.

Alzando la vista, comenzó a buscar algún obsequio para su querido ahijado - en unos días iba a celebrar su cumpleaños- procurando no tropezar con ninguna criatura.

Entró a un pasillo de quidditch para niños, sabiendo que cualquier cosa de allí sería dar en el blanco de gustos del pequeño Arthur. Comenzó a mirar, aparte de una madre con su hija con unas preciosas trenzas, no había nadie más.

Lanzó una rápida mirada a los productos: había quaffles pequeñas y esponjadas para no hacer daño, snitches más grandes que las normales revoloteaban en sus cajas, agitando sus alitas realentadas, especialmente echas para infantes, arcos en miniatura…

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un chico que pasó corriendo por allí y que sin percatarse botó unas cajas cercanas a Harry, y éste, con la rapidez de un buscador hizo una pequeña maniobra para atajarlas, provocando menear la cabeza hacia un lado con rapidez, con la mala suerte de que las gafas se le cayeron al suelo en un pequeño estrépito.

La niña rubia con trenzas miro hacia arriba con toda la inocente intención de saber quien había causado tal alboroto.

Harry, lo vio venir.

'¡_ARRY POTTEH_!' – vociferó la enana con sus ojitos muy abiertos – '¡mamá, mira, es _Arry Potteh_!' – pero su segundo aviso no fue necesario.

La bruja que la acompañaba había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para voltearse a quien dirigía el primer grito su hija. Al igual que las otras personas de su alrededor. Los chicos comenzaron a gritar y a tirar de las mangas de las túnicas de sus padres mientras se acercaban a lo que causaba tanta admiración en el mundo Mágico. Al héroe, al mejor jugador de Quidditch que ha poseído el equipo de Inglaterra en mucho tiempo, al mago más poderoso, al ejemplo a seguir. ¡Vamos! A su ídolo.

Harry Potter se vio rodeado en unos segundos de casi toda la concurrencia que poseía la tienda. Parecía una gacela acechada por jóvenes leones aprendices. Ahora esos enanos no le causaban tanta ternura como antes, _grrrr_. Parecía que oía Harry de esas diminutas bocas, _grrrrr…. ¡Te vamos a comer! Grrr… ¡Queremos desgarrar tu piel!_ _Grrrr… queremos saciar nuestra tripa. Grrrr… grrrrr_. Y los adultos no ayudaban a domar sus pequeñas fierecillas, Harry, en su imaginación escuchaba que las leonas alentaban a sus jóvenes aprendices, _¡muerdan su cuello! ¡Tiren de sus cabellos!_ Por dios, este era su fin (quedó un poco paranoico después del enfrentamiento de Voldy).

Ni siquiera un último deseo, pensó. No podría felicitar a Arthur por sus añitos cumplidos, no podría jugar nunca más quidditch, nunca más probaría el pudín de chocolate…

'¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter!' – Harry parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación. Una chica bastante guapa agitaba una caja en sus narices, con poca elegancia – '¿me lo firma señor Potter?'

Harry confuso, se dio cuenta que tenía en una mano una pluma y en la otra dos niños tironeaban su manga. Torpemente tomó la caja que le tendía y ¡horror!, dentro de la caja había un muñeco de plástico moreno, con gafas redondas, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y ojos falsamente verdes. No era casualidad, era él, vestido del uniforme de Quidditch. No tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que veía.

Autografío todavía perdido, y devolvió la caja a la niña. Pero no era la única que quería que le firmase la caja de ese… ese Kent idéntico a él.

Muchos más niños se le arremolinaron cerca del héroe mientras agitaban más cajas como la de la niña. Apiñados, a todos lo niños se les fue firmando uno a uno las cajas de sus muñecos, hasta que no quedó ninguno. Los chillidos de alegría llenaron el local.

'Muchas gracias, señor Potter, disculpe las molestias' – decían los vendedores y los adultos.

'Perdone a mis hijos, son muy revoltosos' – seguían.

'Gracias por librarnos de quien-usted-sabe' – agradecían, los más osados.

'Jugó increíble en el partido contra Bulgaria, Krum no le llega ni a los talones' – continuaban elogiándolo, mareándolo.

Vagamente se dio cuenta que en algún momento había recogido las gafas, y, silencioso como había entrado. Se fue. Y también con las manos vacías.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'¡Jajajajajajajaja! Nuestro querido salvador le teme a los enanos' – dijo su _amigo_ Ron, mientras seguía riéndose. Harry, dos horas después del acontecimiento, relataba lo que había sucedido todavía nervioso.

Había ido a la casa de Ron y Hermione Weasley para desahogarse de lo que conllevaba ser un héroe: la fama.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su esposo.

'Harry, es inevitable, tienes que vivir con ello. Ya vas a ver que en algún tiempo más la gente se va a calmar, todo es todavía muy reciente' – consolaba su amiga mientras con la mano golpeaba la mejilla de su amigo con ternura – 'además, tu elegiste jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra a sabiendas que eso iba a hacer recaer más admiración en ti.'

'¡Pero estoy cansado! Ni siquiera puedo salir de casa… tú… tú no los viste, estaba seguro que en cualquier minuto iban a saltarme encima y morderme ¡Fue terrible! Maldigo a todo admirador y a su descendencia' – dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione chasqueando la lengua, puso los ojos en blanco. Nadie podía ser taaaaan dramático. En cambio su esposo fue menos elocuente, Ron lanzó otra fuerte carcajada.

Pero fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de un pequeño niño pelirrojo que entró a la cocina muy campante con un muñeco. Harry vagamente recordó que había visto eso en alguna parte…

'¡Tío Harry! Mira, te tengo a ti en mi mano' – dijo con una dulce voz, o macabra dependiendo por donde se mire.

Harry, distraído, se fijó en el muñeco. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era Buzz lightyear de Toy Story, ni tampoco Superman, y supo que era él, casi le da un infarto. Abrió mucho los ojos (estaba muyimpresionado).

Maldito traidor desgraciado que se consiguió de amigo.

Se paró con toda la intención de parecer totalmente ofendido para que esa parejita se sintiera culpable, mientras les lanzaba una mirada glacial estilo Malfoy. Pero, lo que no sabía nuestro niño dorado que eso no acabaría ahí. Nop. Ron seguiría metiendo la pata (para diversión de su esposa, curiosidad de su hijo y enojo de su amigo moreno).

¡Haaaaay Harry! Si es una pequeña broma, además, no te imaginas lo ilusionado que estaba Arthur cuando te vio embutido en esa cajita… - decía el pelirrojo, pretendiendo retener a su amigo del brazo – no te ofenderás por algo así ¿no?

'No, claro que no, me encanta ese muñeco. Incluso tenía pensado antes de ir a casa para por la juguetería a comprar uno ¡Pero que digo! Si puedo comprar veinte y así no estoy… está solo' – corrigió-gruñó. Los presentes notaron el leve sarcasmo de la frase. Que digo, la única que lo notó fue Hermione.

'¿En serio? ¡No te preocupes por eso! Te compré una Barbie pelirroja para acompañar a mini-Harry '– dijo Ron sacando de no se que parte una muñequita pecosa, blanca y muy pelirroja – '¿Ha que hacen la pareja más guapa que ha pisado la tierra? ¿eh? ¿eh?'

Harry ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de responder. Se limitó a marcharse pegando un portazo.

Ron, perplejo, miró a su esposa extrañado.

'¿Qué hice?'

'Nada cariño, nada. Debe andar con la regla.'

**FIN**

No me convence, pero que le vamos a hacer. Algunas queja, ya sabéis donde contactarme jeje.

¡Besos!

DivineError


End file.
